Machan, Makun
by Sage Mistri
Summary: Back then he was the savoir, now he’s the helpless child. He’d loved, he’d lost, but now it’s found again. I know, bad summ.Slight KenOc, then slight KenMakun.


**Disclaimer - **Does it look like I own it? No, not really. The line 'endless blue sky' came from Hateshinaku Tooi Sora Ni by The Stand Up, the opening song from Kyou Kara Maou! and the line 'brilliantly shining sun' came from the song Oasis by Gackt.

**AN - **My first attempt at Ken-chan and Ma-kun of ASK, so it's probably not that great. I've only seen the Anime and they're not in there much, so you really can't tell. And I have no clue on the Manga, so yeah. Hopefully this is okay for a first try.

**Summary** - Back then he was the savoir, now he's the helpless child. He'd loved, he'd lost, but now it's found again. (I know, bad summ.)

**Pairing** - Slight Ken/Oc, then slight Ken/Ma-kun

_**Ma-chan, Ma-kun**_

_One-shot_

_Matsuri (Ma-chan) Leah_

_A good friend with a good heart._

_He's finally reached his endless blue sky,_

_His brilliantly shining sun_

_And his Angels_

"I miss you." I muttered sitting up against the back of the grave. "I love you." I said looking up at the shining sun above.

I closed my eyes and cried silently, alone.

…

When I had first saw you I had actually thought you were an Angel. A powerful, majestic, pure Angel who stood looking out at the world with calm eyes. It was only after getting to know you did I discover that I had been sorely wrong. You were only a helpless child who put on a strong façade, and I, your silent friend, was your Angel, your savoir.

I loved you then.

I doubt you did.

I loved you and the brilliantly shining sun you loved.

We were close and became even closer as our High School years progressed. We were quiet, alone, both hurt by our fathers, though in different ways, and so we formed a bond. A bond between a helpless Angel condemned to Hell and their savior, an Angel that would throw away anything. A bond between you and me. Simple, and yet so strong.

I loved you.

Did you know?

I loved you, and your hope and belief in Angels.

…

I blinked lazily, bringing my eyes to focus. Looking around I found myself alone. When had it ever been different?

"I loved you." I muttered looking up from the ground. "Ma-chan?" I asked looking up at the blue sky. "How 'bout you?"

…

It was summer vacation and you came over; tired, hungry. You'd been kicked out and with my father out of town for the next month I took you in. It was while you were sleeping one night that I discovered your clumsily bandaged wounds.

That night I had cried and slept next to you, holding you tightly in hopes of chasing your nightmares away.

The next morning you kicked me out of bed saying you could take care of yourself.

The next few days were the same. Me sleeping next to you, you kicking me away the next morning and you spending your afternoon's staring up at the endless blue sky. Each day I could swear you became weaker, your kicks getting softer, and your gaze becoming more and more pained.

I still loved you.

I doubt you knew.

I loved you and your endless blue sky.

The next week you were admitted to the hospital and then the next day you died in your sleep. Your father never came and I cried silently, alone once again, your last words flying through my mind.

"_I'm going towards the brilliantly shining sun now, the endless blue sky, the Angels. Don't miss me too much."_

And I cried silently, alone.

I loved you.

And I had told you before you died.

You'd only smiled and nodded.

…

I sighed and stood, stretching.

I'm still alone now, it's been five years but I remember our times together perfectly. I remember your biting sarcasm, your tough front, your helpless side, you in entirety.

I walked around to the front of your grave and placed the white, and one blue, roses there. "Ma-chan, I loved you." I stated pulling out a picture of him.

I looked it over and saw him like he was five years ago. With his short golden-blonde, his blank, yet intriguing eyes, his strange fashion sense that doesn't really seem weird anymore.

Sticking it back in my pocket I hung my head in prayer, hands clasped. "Ma-chan."

"Ma-**chan**! _Excuse _me?"

My head jerked up and I turned quickly to face my visitor.

"You're jumpy…and dirty. Have you been sleeping here or something?"

I only nodded, letting the hands dust me off, letting them run through my hair, letting them hold my own hand.

"I'll take you home, but no more Ma-_chan_ business, got that? I'm not a girl nor do I deserve a title like that. Now you on the other hand…"

I smiled, the tears stopping.

Looks like now _I _was the helpless Angel and he my savoir, my Angel that would throw away anything. "All right Ma-kun."

The guitarist smiled over his shoulder and I didn't feel alone anymore. Looking up at the blue sky and shining sun, I grinned.

_Now you can be happy Ma-chan, with your brilliantly shining sun and your endless blue sky._

_**End**_

**_AN - _**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm close to finishing my next story on Taki and Suguru, so be on the look out!


End file.
